Green Arrow (DCCU)
''Green Arrow ''is an upcoming film directed by Wes Anderson and based on the comic book character,Jensen Ackles brings Oliver Queen to life in this film.It is the third film in the DCCU.It has been set for realese for Summer 2010.Wes stated that the orgin will be diffrent and that the film is based on the hit tv show. Cast *Paul Walker as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Jason Isaacs as Merlyn *Danneel Harris as Dinah Lance *Chad Faust as Edward Fyers *Michael Fassbender as Thomas Walker/Prometheus *Josh Hutcherson as Roy Harper/Speedy *Kevin Costner as Robert Queen *Chow Yun Fat as Yao Fei *Ralph Finnes as Werner Vertigo (Cameo) Plot Prolouge Robert Quen fires Worker Werner Vertigo for harrassing other workers,Robert goes to the parking lot were Werner begs for his job back.Queen calls Security and Werners says he will pay. A Journey Robert returns home for his son Olivers 18th Birthday,Oliver is on the roof with his girlfriend Dinah Lance when Robert calls Oliver down.Robert tells Oliver to pack his bags as they plan to leave.Oliver packs his bags while Robert adresses everyone that he and Oliver must leave as they need to take care of some buissness. A Accident Robert and Oliver enter a Yacht and set sail,Oliver askes Robert why they are really their to which Robert replies "Truth".Robert tells Oliver that he had got involved with bad people and that they stole money from poor people.Oliver outraged leaves his father when Robert discovers a boat on course with them he calls the boat to speak with the Captain when Werner Vertigo answers and smashes his ship into The Queens.Robert finds Oliver and along with a Cook the three jump onto a Lifeboat before the ship is destroyed. A Death Oliver,Robert and the cook float in water,when the cook says we have little food but there is 3 people,Robert tells him to calm down,The Cook raises his voice and Robert is forced to shoot him,Oliver screams and askes him why he did that Robert repiles ''"Oliver,i need you to survive then to go back to Star City and show the men in this book NO mercy"''Robert then shoots himself just as a Island is shown visible. Arise Oliver lands on the ship and buries his father when he is shot in his back with a Arrow. Oliver crawls on the floor in agony when he is carried by a man into a cave and tied to a pole stuck in the ground. Oliver asks his kidnappers name and he replies Yao Fei, Oliver is then left there for hours when Yao Fei leaves. Yao returns and hands Oliver a wild chicken and a knife and tells him to kill it of he wants to eat. Yao leaves for a few more hours and finds the chicken slaughtered. Yao Fei then tells Oliver about the island Lian Lu and that soldier Edward Fyers is hunting down Yao Fei for intel. Yao Fei tells Oliver that he will unchain him and train him so they can leave the island together. 6 months go by and Oliver is an expert in Archery,Acrobatics and Sword fighting. Oliver asks Yao Fei how they plan to get of the island when Yao Fei tells him their is a plane inside Edwards base. Steal Oliver and Yao Fei arrive when they are immediately captured Oliver is tied up and Yao Fei hands Edward Fyers something. Yao Fei tells Oliver he betrayed him because Fyers had his daughter. Fyers men take his daughter out of her cell and Fyers shoots Yao Fei telling him he out lived his purpose. Oliver is thrown into the cell with Yao Fei's daughter. Escape Oliver asks Yao Feis daughter for her name she tells him Shado, Oliver tells her that they could escape together. Shado reluctant to the idea turns away. Oliver then asks her why Fyers wanted her father she tells him that fyers is a CIA Agent who has been tracking her father for years as he was Category:DCCU (Red Average) Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Green Arrow franchise Category:Green Arrow movie Series